moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
First Light
First Light, also known as "The Sacred Order of the Eternal Dawnlight," is a politically neutral, militarily independent Holy Military Order that concerns itself with organizing Azeroth's resistance against existential threats such as the Void and the Burning Legion. Additionally, the order provides relief aid, spiritual guidance, and military protection to the civilian populations within the range of its patrols. First Light openly accepts offers of enlistment from any individual that is willing to uplift and uphold its guiding principles, and the organization is well known for its diverse representation of races more traditionally aligned to both the Alliance and the Horde. Founding Although the order traces its foremost origins to the establishment of an ancient Thalassian military regiment known as the Sunwrath Vanguard, its most prominent shaping occurred in the years following the fall of Quel'Thalas. At that time, the fractured remains of the former elven defense force found themselves eager to align with any resistance movement they could find to continue making war upon the Undead Scourge that had decimated their homeland -- a quest that would ultimately bring them to Light's Hope Chapel and to an enthusiastic enlistment within the ranks of the Argent Dawn. The Dawnwardens The newly formed Dawnwardens Chapter served with enthusiasm and distinction throughout the transition of the Argent Dawn to the Argent Crusade, and they remained actively engaged on the front lines during the entirety of the War against the Lich King. It was during these years that a profound appreciation for various faiths and traditions first permeated the ranks, bringing with it an ever-growing reverence and respect for the Holy Light, the Naaru, Shamanism, and Druidism. In addition to these many shifts in culture and tradition, the chapter grew considerably diverse from its original Thalassian base -- soon including prominently among its numbers a great many Draenei, Shu'halo, Humans, Orcs, Dwarves, and Kaldorei. The Dawnwardens saw extensive fighting throughout the continent Northrend, with notable action occurring in Dragonblight, Zul'Drak, the Crystalsong Forest, and Icecrown. With every battle against the undead horrors that stalked the frozen wastes, the chapter's righteous embrace of faith grew ever more zealous. It was not long before this unrelenting fervor, combined with the near-reckless conviction of their leader, Field Marshal Dawnwarder, granted the unit a reputation for excellence and thoroughness in overt warfare. Though few shreds of subtlety could be found within the chapter's battlefield doctrines and tactics, not many would argue the effectiveness of unleashing endless torrents of holy fire and elemental wrath against an army of shambling corpses. The Dawnwardens excelled at their newfound art as purveyors of Faith and Fire -- a yearning drive that would give rise to their peaceful separation from the Crusade following the fall of Icecrown Citadel. Independence First Light established itself as an autonomous order shortly after the Argent reclamation of Hearthglen, when idleness and diminishing combat patrols inspired the desire for a redefined mission and vision. Although victory over the Scourge and the Lich King had granted considerable respite to the world of Azeroth, it was well known that there remained far greater threats looming above and below. The same ideals that forged the world's resistance in Northrend would be used as guidelines of ceaseless planning for the ultimate return of Sargeras and the inevitable resurgence of the Old Gods -- the sworn enemies against life and creation. The Sacred Order of the Eternal Dawnlight declared its independence in the wake of a private meeting between its founding officers and a number of representatives from the Argent Crusade's command staff at Hearthglen. What was discussed in this meeting has never been disclosed by any of those who attended, and in its wake, a respectful separation coincided with the formal drafting of a new roster and the declaration of a new platform to guide the course of the young Order's future. The Cause In recognition of the sanctity of life, First Light has publicly proclaimed wardship of the civilian populations of Azeroth, regardless of their political alignment. The order has been known to project military power and armed resistance around villages and homesteads caught within numerous battlefields -- a factor that has weighed heavily on their regard by many of the forces that have renewed their vow of loyalty to Warchief Sylvanas, who is well known for her willingness to explicitly target civilian populations in war. Throughout the course of the Legion's final invasion of Azeroth, relations with many Horde-aligned organizations have deteriorated while others among the ranks of the Grand Alliance have grown stronger. Though devout in their adherence of military independence even in the wake of defeating Sargeras, First Light has grown profoundly aware of the rising tension between the Alliance and the Horde. They remain cautiously supportive of peace while planning for the next exchange of violence. Category:First Light Category:Organizations Category:Neutral Guilds Category:Neutral Organizations Category:Horde Guilds Category:Horde Raiding Guilds Category:Horde PvP Guilds Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Alliance Raiding Guilds Category:Alliance PvP Guilds Category:Argent Dawn Category:Argent Crusade